El Smosh
El Smosh is a Smosh channel and the 5th Smosh channel to be made. The first video, a dub of REJECTED TWILIGHT ZONE EPISODES!, was released on February 19, 2012, and further received a Smosh video telling about the channel. Channel info The channel's purpose is to have 'Smosh's non-English speaking audience (specifically the Spanish community) be able to watch their videos in their own language. Ian and Anthony will have their videos dubbed into Spanish by Spanish translators they know named Juan and Antonio and upload them to the El Smosh channel for their Spanish viewers to watch. Juan will play all of Ian's parts and Antonio will play all of Anthony's parts. Since they don't have a female translator at the moment, either Juan or Antonio will play the female parts. Their newest video uploaded to the English Smosh channel will be uploaded to El Smosh every Sunday, while an old video also dubbed in Spanish (as in, any video prior to "REJECTED TWILIGHT ZONE EPISODES!") will be uploaded on Wednesday. The thumbnails of the Spanish dubs generally have the word "iEspañol!" (or also spelled "Español!") on the top right corner and a Spanish moustache is placed on one or more of the characters. On July 1, 2012, Ian and Anthony announced that Patrick, who runs a fan dub channel that dubs many YouTube videos including Smosh videos called NeluaMNelu, will be officially dubbing their videos from now on. Ian and Anthony said that ever since starting El Smosh, many fans felt that Patrick would be better at dubbing videos than Juan and Antonio. Starting July 8, 2012, Juan and Antonio will no longer be dubbing the videos and all dubs will be done by Patrick instead. Since then, all the video titles on the channel have been translated to Spanish. Before the Announcement that Patrick would be doing the dubbing, The Wednesday Smosh Pit Weekly went on hiatus and they kept posting the normal Friday video on Sunday. El Smosh now shares space with Paper Cuts after the end of Really Freaking Embarrassing, Weasel Town, With Zombies and Pubertina In December 19, 2012, Patrick made his own Smosh Pit Weekly for Spanish viewers to watch starting with NO MÁS CLÁSICOS PERO ¿EMBRORRACHEMOS A SANTA?. Trivia *The first flagged video on this channel was N1PPLES ON YOUTUBE!, its English counterpart was flagged 3 hours after its uploading, the following Sunday, after about 2 hours, the El Smosh version was flagged. *The channel operates Sunday to air the Spanish counterpart of the English Smosh video, and Wednesday to upload a Spanish dubbed version of an older Smosh video prior to REJECTED TWILIGHT ZONE EPISODES! *El Smosh shares its Wednesday Timeslot with With Zombies, Really Freaking Embarrassing after the season finale of Weasel Town and Pubertina *Even though all the video titles on the channel have been translated since Patrick was hired, DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!, Food Battle videos, Ultimate Assassin's Creed 3 Song, THE DITTO - Movie Trailer, MIME FAIL!, and Beef 'n Go have their titles remain in English. Category:Smosh Category:Food Battle